love_livefandomcom_es-20200214-history
After school NAVIGATORS
After School NAVIGATORS es una canción interpretada por Yazawa Nico, Hoshizora Rin, y Koizumi Hanayo. Esta es la segunda canción que se incluye en el CD, Love Live! Web Radio「Love Live! Radio Kagai Katsudo ~ Nikorinpana ~」 (『ラブライブ!』Webラジオ「ラブライ部 ラジオ課外活動 ~にこりんぱな~」). La canción fue escrita por Hata Aki , compuesta y editada por Kawada Takao. La pista de DJ fue escrita por Yoshihara Junpei. Lista de canciones Edición Regular CD # Listen to my heart!! # after school NAVIGATORS # Listen to my heart!! (Off Vocal) # after school NAVIGATORS (Off Vocal) # Raburaibu Tēma Songu DJCD demo Rajio Kagai Katsudou ~NikoRinPana~ Torakku (ラブライ部　テーマソングDJCDでもラジオ課外活動～にこりんぱな～DJトラック) Vídeos PV por Lantis = thumb|center|400 px Letra Rōmaji= Kaeri ni cheeseburger mogumogu Sore yori raamen! Tsurutsuru Joshinara waffle mofumofu Doushiyou doushiyou? Mayou yo ne? Hai! Itte miru ka na ikitai na Mayotterunara ikouyo Tasuuketsu demo kimaranai After school, after school Yokubari sugicha ikenai no Dakedo hirogaru kitai de Mune ga dokidoki dokicchatta After school, after school Amai amaku nare? Kyarameriize sarete Karai no wa yame toku? Chotto dake ga shigeki teki Demo... Datte... Janaku Suki nara daisuki datte ii janai Koukai wa niaimasen Tanoshiine tte mainichi iitai na Sasayaka dakedo shiawaseda yo kono shunkan ga Tanoshiina tte mainichi iitai ne Nakayoshi dakara wakachi aeru Tottemo oishii! Mogumogu tomaranai nda mon Pakupaku wo kawaridesho Gokugoku onaji timing After school, we are NAVIGATORS! Hai! Tabete nonde waratte! Mogumogu no ato nodo ga kawai chau Tsurutsuru shitara odeko tekateka da yo? Mofumofu konomama fuoeba mofumofu Doushiyou doushiyou? Manzoku ne? Hai! Katte mirubeshi kaitai na Wo tameshi nasai kaou yo Mania konomi no aji kamo Now tea break, now tea break Hoho bari sugicha ikenai no Datte omowazu shirazuni Shita ga wakuwaku wakucchatta Now tea break, now tea break Atsui atsuku yaketa? Takoyaki wa fu hoho Hiyashite shirokuma? Chotto ja yada takusan Please! Hora... Motto... Desu yo Suki dashi daisuki nante aku janai Hansei wa shimasen yo Ureshiine tte itsu demo iitai na Kokoro no naka wa aozora da ne kouiu no saikou Ureshiina tte itsu demo iitai ne Nakayoshi da yo ne unazui teru Yappari oishii! Oishii! Tanoshiine tte mainichi iitai na Sasayaka dakedo shiawaseda yo kono shunkan Ga Tanoshiina tte mainichi iitai ne Nakayoshi dakara wakachi aeru Tottemo oishii! Mogumogu tomaranai nda mon Pakupaku wo kawaridesho Gokugoku onaji timing After school we, after school we, after school We are NAVIGATORS! Yay! Hai! |-| Kanji= 帰りにチーズバーガー mogumogu(もぐもぐ) それよりラーメン! tsurutsuru(つるつる) 女子ならワッフル mofumofu(もふもふ) どーしようどーしよう?迷うよね?はいっ! 行ってみるかな　行きたいな 迷ってるなら行こうよ 多数決でも決まらない after school, after school 欲ばり過ぎちゃいけないの だけど広がる期待で 胸がドキドキ　ドキッちゃった after school, after school 甘い甘くなあれ?　キャラメリーゼされて 辛いのはやめとく?　ちょっとだけが刺激的 「でも…だって…」じゃなく 好きなら大好きだっていいじゃない 後悔は似合いません 楽しいねって毎日言いたいな ささやかだけど幸せだよ　この瞬間が 楽しいなって毎日言いたいね なかよしだから分かち合える「とってもおいしい!」 mgmgとまらないんだもん pkpk(ぱくぱく)おかわりでしょ gkgk(ごくごく)同じタイミング after school, We are NAVIGATORS! はいっ! 食べてー　飲んでー　笑ってー! Mogumogu のあと喉がかわいちゃう Tsurutsuru したらおでこ tekateka(てかてか)だよ〜 Mofumofu このままふぉえばーmofumofu どーしようどーしよう?まんぞくね?はいっ! 買ってみるべし　買いたいな お試しなさい買おうよ マニア好みの味かも now tea break, now tea break 頬ばり過ぎちゃいけないの だって思わず知らずに 舌がワクワク　ワクッちゃった now tea break, now tea break 熱い熱く焼けた?　たこ焼きはふっほほっ 冷やしてしろくま?　ちょっとじゃヤダたくさんプリーズ! 「ほら…もっと…」ですよ 好きだし大好きなんて悪じゃない 反省はしませんよ 嬉しいねっていつでも言いたいな こころの中は青空だね　こういうの最高 嬉しいなっていつでも言いたいね なかよしだよね頷いてる「やっぱりおいしい!」 おいしい! 楽しいねって毎日言いたいな ささやかだけど幸せだよ　この瞬間が 楽しいなって毎日言いたいね なかよしだから分かち合える「とってもおいしい!」 Mogumogu とまらないんだもん Pakupaku おかわりでしょ Gokugoku 同じタイミング after school we, after school we, after school We are NAVIGATORS! Yay! はいっ! |-| Español= Vamos a comer unas hamburguesas con queso en el camino de regreso ¡O podríamos ir por un poco de ramen! Por otro lado los gofres le quedan mejor a las chicas ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? ¿Aún no se deciden? ¡Vamos! ¿Deberíamos ir? Yo quiero ir Si no nos podemos decidir, simplemente deberíamos ir Ni siquiera podemos decidirlo por medio de votos Después de clases, después de clases No es bueno ser tan codicioso Pero nuestras expectativas crecen Mi corazón late con rapidez Después de clases, después de clases ¿Será dulce? Vamos a caramelizarlo ¿Deberíamos dejarlo si es picante? Si sólo es un poco, ¡Es tentador! Nada de peros Si te gusta, sólo dilo No es como si fueras a arrepentirte Quiero decir que me divierto cada día Aun si es pequeño, sigue siendo un momento feliz Quieres decir que cada día te diviertes ¿no es así? Ya que somos amigas, podemos compartir “¡Está delicioso!” No podemos parar de comer Queremos una segunda ración Bebemos nuestras bebidas a la vez Después de clases ¡somos Navegadoras! ¡Sí! ¡Come, Bebe, ríe! Después de comer, estoy sedienta Comer ramen hace a mi frente sudar~ Quiero comer de estos gofres por siempre ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? ¿Satisfechas? ¡Sí! Compremos y veamos; quiero comprarlo ¡Vamos a probarlo! Tal vez tenga un sabor versátil Hora del té, hora del té No es bueno llenar demasiado tu boca Porque antes de que te des cuenta Tu lengua estará agitándose de emoción Hora del té, hora del té ¡Esas albóndigas de pulpo están muy calientes! ¿Deberíamos refrescarnos con un Shirokuma? pero no sólo uno, quiero muchos. ¡Por favor! Decir cosas como "Oye... quiero más..." No tiene nada de malo hacer lo que te gusta No hay nada que reconsiderar Quiero decir que siempre estoy feliz Es mejor cuando hay un cielo azul en mi corazón Quieres decir que siempre te estás divirtiendo ¿no es así? Ya que somos amigas podemos asentir y decir “¡Esto es realmente delicioso!” ¡Delicioso! Quiero decir que me divierto cada día Aun si es pequeño, sigue siendo un momento feliz Quieres decir que cada día te diviertes ¿no es así? Ya que somos amigas, podemos compartir “¡Está delicioso!” No podemos parar de comer Queremos una segunda ración Bebemos nuestras bebidas a la vez Después de clases, después de clases, después de clases ¡Somos Navegadoras! ¡Yay! ¡Vamos! Categoría:Canciones de Nico Yazawa Categoría:Canciones de Rin Hoshizora Categoría:Canciones de Hanayo Koizumi